The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of petunia, botanically known as Petunia sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Jam Bluintwo’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in February 2001 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was ‘643-1’, a proprietary purple-flowered petunia plant (unpatented) with strong veins, while the male parent was ‘Revolution Bluevein’, a commercial light bluish-violet-flowered petunia plant (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,322) with distinct dark veins and a dark throat.
The new cultivar was created in 2001 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands over a three-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Mar. 29, 2005, in Switzerland on Sep. 16, 2005 and with the European Union on Sep. 28, 2005.